The Landlord's Son
by gege qurban
Summary: While Lampo and Daemon Spade were in a bar, an unknown arsonist burned the building down. Who was responsible? What does Lampo's father have anything to do with this? Re-updated. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been deleted by... well, it's kinda embarrassing...

It's a good thing I have the original story, or I would have killed myself from frustration.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day for Primo. He was minding his own business doing paperwork when his right hand man slammed the door open.

"Primo! Daemon and the brat got themselves in trouble again," G spat.

Primo frowned, looking up, "What did they do now?"

"Daemon brought Lampo into a bar and it burned down," G hissed, narrowing his eyes in irritation as he thought how the two guardians could be so stupid.

"What?" Primo asked in disbelief, concern marring his voice.

G only nodded.

"Take me to where they are," Primo ordered. He sighed, thinking, "I knew Daemon was a bad influence on him."

They both left the palace quickly and arrived at what was once the bar. The chaos was unimaginable. Women were hysterical, men were trying to free people still pinned under the wreckage.

They saw Lampo talking to Knuckle, looking ghastly pale.

"BRAT!" G seethed, his eyes deadly. "What were you thinking, going to a bar?"

"Calm down, G," Knuckle tried to appease. "They're not responsible for this."

G glared at Lampo, forcing him to hide behind Knuckle to avoid G's wrath. G gave up, walking toward Asari to help him look for other survivors.

"What were you doing at a bar?" Primo asked firmly.

Lampo sobbed, "Daemon said I had to go in order to stop being a coward and become a man."

Knuckle sighed at the youngest guardian's idiocy.

"Nufufu. It's not like I gave him a choice in the matter," a voice from behind commented.

"Daemon!" Primo shouted, his eyes infuriated. "What in God's name happened in here? Explain!"

Knuckle tried to speak up, "Don't use God's name in vain, Primo."

Primo, already at his wit's end with the arson of the bar, snapped, "Not now, Knuckle."

"Nufufu. Like the brat said, I was trying to make a man out of him when all of the sudden, some low lives started making trouble." Daemon repeated.

Primo's irritation did not relent. "That's still no reason to take a child to a bar! You're an adult, Daemon. You should've known better."

Daemon retorted, "Oh, you and your morality. You and Asari spoil the kid too much. If you keep this up, he's going to stay a coward forever." Daemon shifted his gaze from Primo to glare at the coward still hiding behind Knuckle.

"Making children go to bars is illegal," Alaude commented as he appeared out of nowhere, his handcuffs on his finger. "I'll arrest you for endangering a minor."

Primo backed down, "We will talk about this later. We need to get information on the motive behind the attack on the bar."

Asari and G brought over a man they had interrogated. "He has a few things he knows." Asari smiled gently, trying to ease the situation. G's scowl became fiercer.

The bald, middle-aged man kept glaring at Lampo with eyes full of hatred. "They tried to kill that child." He pointed at Lampo.

Lampo gasped in shock, "Eh! Me? What did I do?"

The man's eyes became fiercer as he started to grit his teeth. "It's because of your father. He started to take all of our money."

With a calming voice, Asari asked, "Why would he do such a thing?"

Knuckle agreed, "That's extremely unbelievable."

"It's the truth!" the man yelled. "That bastard is also kidnapping and selling our women!"

"That's horrible..." Primo murmured. "I've met him a couple weeks ago and he seemed fine."

Alaude's killing aura began to make the atmosphere deadly. "Kidnapping women? I'll be more than happy to arrest him."

"I would like to see who's the man that raised this coward." Daemon turned his piercing, intimidating gaze back on Lampo.

"Oi! Brat! Don't you have anything to say about this?" G growled.

Lampo didn't say a word. His face became solemn and he looked at the ground, knowing that this was something his father might do.

TBC

* * *

Thank you Shiroisuna for fixing this story.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The meeting room was awkward for a moment. Nobody said a word about the incident earlier this afternoon. Primo was sitting in the middle, G on his right, followed by Knuckle and Alaude. To his left, there was Asari, Lampo, and Daemon.

"Knuckle, how bad are the injuries?" Primo broke the silence.

"Not good, I'm afraid. It seems like it's going to take a while for anybody to heal," Knuckle frowned.

"I sent some of my men to look for the source of this problem and to see if that man was telling the truth about Lampo's father," said Alaude.

"Nufufufu. I find all of this amusing," Daemon smirked. "Why don't we just drop it? It's not like they were targeting the bar," Daemon looked at Lampo with amusement glittering in his eyes.

"You're disgusting, pineapple head!" G yelled, infuriated. "People could die and you're laughing about it!"

Daemon narrowed his eyes. "Who are you calling a pineapple head, pink octopus head?"

The shouting match only escalated. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Asari tried to pacify them.

"Can I go to bed now?" Lampo asked, stifling a yawn.

Everyone turned their heads toward the child. G stood up and went over to Lampo, staring at him with a menacing glare for a moment before smacking him.

"What's that for?" Lampo asked, yelping in pain. He rubbed his head, his face innocent.

"All of this is because of you, brat!" G's suppressed anger lashed out at the youngest guardian.

"Calm down, G," Asari soothed, pulling G's hand. "It's not his fault they hate his father. Besides, you shouldn't treat a child with violence."

"I agree," Lampo smiled.

"Che, you're too soft," G assented.

Daemon was not yet ready to end his fun. "Nufufu. Don't get your pretty little pink head worked up over things."

G was easily riled again, "Why you peace of-!"

"Can't we get through one day without fighting?" Primo asked uselessly.

"Not really," Alaude answered unnecessarily.

"Lampo, do you know if what that man said was true or not?" Primo sighed.

"Beats me; I haven't seen the old man for five months. You're the one who saw him last," Lampo yawned again.

Primo hesitated. "Well… He came to talk to me about you."

At this, Lampo perked up, "Eh? What did he want?"

Primo was nervous for a moment. He had no intention of hurting the child's feelings, but he would have found out eventually.

"...He said he doesn't want to take you back because he thinks you're an embarrassment." Primo was apologetic, regarding his youngest guardian with caution.

Daemon started laughing while Lampo started to cry.

"Nice going, boss," G congratulated with clear sarcasm.

Lampo got up and left the room, knowing that staying with them would only make him feel worse. Knuckle got up and went after him after giving Primo a disapproving look.

"He was going to find out someday," Primo tried to defend himself.

"Even I wouldn't have done that," Daemon laughed, his eyes tearing up.

"If you didn't take him to the bar, none of this would have happened in the first place," G hissed, his eyes smoldering with unrestrained hate.

"Calm down, G," Asari voiced, smiling his usual gentle smile.

"I'll go research this," Alaude excused himself, getting up and leaving the room.

Primo sighed, realizing how his guardians were so different. "Daemon, tell me exactly what happened at the bar."

Before Daemon could even open his mouth, an explosion thundered from Lampo's room.

TBC

* * *

Special thanks to my beta-reader Shiroisuna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Lampo heard what his father told Primo about him, he couldn't help but to cry. Daemon's laughter wasn't helping so he decided to leave the meeting room knowing that the rest of the guardians except for Asari and Knuckle were only going to make him feel worse about this. He knew his father wasn't very fond of him, but he didn't expect to hear such harsh words. When he reached his room, he sat on his bed, looking up as he heard a knocking sound. Opening the door, he saw Knuckle.

"Are you okay?" Knuckle asked gently, clearly worried about the child's well-being.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lampo replied as he wiped his tears.

Knuckle took a seat next to the child and gently patted his head with a warm smile on his face. "Don't listen to your father. If he doesn't want you as a son, it's his loss."

Lampo cheered up a little, remembering why he liked Knuckle so much even though he scolded him a lot for misbehaving. Knuckle was always there for him when he needed him. How much he wished that his father was more like the priest... That way, they could have gotten along better.

Suddenly, they heard one of the maids calling for Knuckle. It appeared that one of the injured was getting worse and Knuckle was called to go and heal him. After the door was shut as Knuckle left, Lampo let out a loud sigh. This just wasn't his day. First, Daemon forcefully took him to a bar and a strange, tall man with raven shoulder length hair and his gang approached them. Of course, after that, there was the fire, the scolding, and finally, the heartbreaking words of his father.

He let out another sigh and mumbled to himself, "Can this day get any worse?"

"Oh yes, it can," replied a voice.

Lampo turned his head toward the window to see none other than the raven man from the bar. Before he could even say a word, the man jumped toward him and tried to slash at him with his sword. Acting quickly, Lampo blocked it with his shield. The man smirked and his sword released a huge amount of lightning. Lampo's shield reflected it and the following explosion's force sent them flying backwards. Lampo looked from behind his shield to see if the man was alive, but before he could react, the man laid his hand on Lampo's shoulder.

The next thing the child knew, chains bound his hands and feet. He was imprisoned in a dungeon. The boy was speechless. What had happened? He looked around and saw some women who were about the same age as himself. He couldn't help but shudder when he saw the bruises on their beaten bodies. His eyes suddenly became teary, thinking of how much these girls had been through. For some reason, his head ached and his body felt sore. He didn't know exactly how, but he had to leave this place.

**Back at the Vongola palace**

Primo, G, Asari, and Daemon arrived in Lampo's room, but the child was nowhere to be seen. Primo and his guardians exchanged worried glances.

Primo started, "You don't think that he's..."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Daemon interrupted. "He might be with Knuckle."

It only took a second after that sentence and Knuckle came running into the room.

"Speak of the devil," Daemon commented.

Knuckle was too worried to hear the mist guardian call him a "devil". "Where is Lampo?" he panted.

"You mean he's not with you?" Asari inquired, his normally calm voice tinged with concern.

Knuckle shook his head, worrying the guardians further.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go look for him! Whoever took him couldn't have gotten far from here," G rallied.

"I'm afraid we can't," Alaude noted, appearing out of nowhere.

Next to him, a pale young man was shaking.

"And why is that?" G spat.

"Be-because you won't re-remember a thing," the nervous man whispered.

"What?" Primo asked authoritatively.

"Be-because they have the devil on their side..."

TBC

* * *

Special thanks to my beta Shiroisuna.

Review please. I think I should stop posting if nobody reviews, because it'll be a waste of time really.


End file.
